VAMP!
by MewSara100
Summary: OK, changing the summary a bit. Ichigo gets carried off to live with her overly obsessive older brother. Oh, and did i mention that they're vampires, and that the people Ichigo holds dear might be in danger? Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ichigo! Wake up sleepy head!" she lifted her head, just barely. Too tired to give that person her full attention. "You gotta get up! We have a person in the gront asking to speak with you." she fully sat up, staring straight at Mint, and spoke in a low, serious tone;

"Tell him to go away. I don't want to talk to him right now." with this being said, she set her head back onto the table and started to nap again.

"Oh, and how'd you know it was a guy? I mean, Ayouma mysteriously gets eaten by bats, and you're already hunting for a new BF. I gotta say, I'm proud of you, Ichigo!" Mint patted her on the back as she took her seat in front of Ichigo. "So, is the guy up front an ex or something. He's cute, but his personality is keeping me away. He seems so dark, angry, and down right gloomy."

"Don't mind that, he was just born and raised that way. Mom says he needs a hobby, but he says that he had too much work to do at the business to take one up." she mumbled back, arms still cushioning her head.

"So, I'm guessing this guy's related to you. Seeing as how you both have blood crimson hair, long thin frames, creepy red tints to your brown eyes, and the same silent, brooding attitudes when you seem mad. Besides that, both of your faces are paper pale, I've noticed it lately on you, acting this way, saying things as if you were the grim reapers daughter. It's kinda creepy." she went on, getting up and patting the side of Ichigo's face with her hand. "So, are you gonna go out and talk to tall, dark, and creepy out there, our can I tell him to try back tomorrow?"

"Don't event bother. That IS my brother out there. Older than me by only a year, yet he got put in charge of my families corporation, and I chose not to follow him. I chose to lead a normal teen life. Business free." she explained, getting up and walking out to the front. Mint was following closely behind her, till she caught sight of the boys glare, pointed straight for her. Then, she was cowering in fear behind Ichigo.

"Would you please behave politely in front of my coworkers? Seriously, even I'm not as immature as you." she stated plainly, folding her arms in front of her. It seemed as though she wasn't at all moved by his glare. All they did was stand there in the middle of the dinning area of the café, staring each other down. Mint, still hiding behind Ichigo, finally spoke up.

"N-nice to m-meet you, Mr.-"

"Just spare me your petty attempts of getting on my good side, and call me Shadow." he said angrily, his glare had again caused her to hide behind Ichigo.

"Shadow, I SAID be NICE." she growled in a low, menacing, way as she said it. Her eyes, once calm and brown, were now dark piercing red slits.

This, in turn, caused Shadow to sink back into himself, before he fell to his knees, grasping her hand. Begging her forgiveness. He was like a scared little puppy all of a sudden.

"Would you PLEASE get up and give me my leg back?" she asked, obviously still a tad angry, as she pulled her foot from where her brother had been latched to it, begging forgiveness.

But, Shadow obviously thought that, that wasn't enough of an apology. So, he got up slowly, making sure to let Ichigo know that he meant no harm. And, by the time Ichigo let her guard down, she got pounced, by an obviously different person than her brother. Or, so Mint had thought, as she stood there, looking down at the two on the floor.

Shadow had taken seat upon Ichigo's lap, his arms wrapped around her protectively. The two stayed that way a while, before Mint tried to escape, before they realized her presence. Too late.

Shadow's head turned sharply, the once warm and adoring eyes that'd gazed into his sister's own eyes, were now locked with Mint's. By that time, his eyes were no longer as warm and adoring. Now, they were as cold and hard as icy rocks. Only, colored red.

"Well, girl, what are you still standing there for? Your mouth is gaping wide open and everything. If your eyes get any larger, they'll pop right out of your skull. Well, don't just fumble around like the idiot you are! I want to see that you're put to work, IMMEDIATELY!" he growled as the two watched Mint run around in circles, panic and fear evident in her every action. "I've been keeping an eye on your 'friends' dear sister. And I must say, I'm NOT impressed. Why don't you come back with me? There's a formal ball being held around 7:30. You could meet some new friends, chat. Maybe even consider going into business at my side." he coxed, as he stroked his sister's silky smooth face.

"Sorry, but these are quite wonderful friends. And, believe it or not, I actually LIKE working at the café. I don't want to join you. I never will. I don't like it there, I fit in better HERE than I do THERE." she explained, setting her palm onto his shoulder, beside his neck.

"Fine, but rest assured, I'll get you to come back. Even if it kills me." he stated as he stared into her eyes, trying to find any sign at all of backing down and submitting.

None, nothing of the sort.

"They're who WE'RE supposed to live off of." he stopped there and leaned down to her ear. "Didn't mom already tell you to NOT play with your food. We're descendants of royal blood, we don't mingle with humans." after he'd gotten done speaking with her, he looked back up at Mint. His eyes, cold and bitter towards her.

"Tell the manager of this business that I, as well as my sister, are taking leave. And, that she is not coming back to such a lowly place." with that, he grabbed his sister by her wrist, pulling her up with him. Suddenly though, with a huge gust of wind, jet black bat wings appeared from Shadow's back, as they disappeared into thin air.

"Mint, what's going on up here? I know we're closed, but it sounds like someone was talking, a male to be exact. Where'd Ichigo go off to. Usually, she's the first one in line for her paycheck." Ryou scratched his head, as he handed Mint her pay.

"Yeah, about Ichigo. Her brother came in and whisked her out the door. He says to tell you that Ichigo quits, and that she's never aloud to come back to such a lowly place, ever again." Mint whimpered, rubbing her heel on the floor.

_**REVIEW PEOPLES! ANOTHER VAMP STORY! I JUST LOVE'M! SO, I WROTE THIS FOR THE IxOC FIC! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**As they reappeared, Ichigo was thrown down. But, expecting herself to meet up with the cold of the ground, she instead met something soft and cushiony.**

**She'd landed on an unfamiliar bed. At first she'd believed that it was Shadow's, but she soon found herself to be wrong. The bed was set in and early Victorian black oak style. The carvings on the sides of the bed were very intricate; being of roses and bats. The elegant silky red covers of the bed were done neatly into a warm semi-unfolded fashion. Letting her know that she was aloud to crawl in at any time.**

**The walls all around her in her new setting were well painted, giving the room a soft glow with the tan paint. The floor seemed to do even more for it though. Being of a fine, strong wood, rarely ever used, do to price. The whole room in general was shining. **

**In all the corners of the room lay excess furniture, at least in Ichigo's opinion. A, hand crafted, shiny white vanity on the right wall. A divine drawer and wardrobe combo in the same shiny white paint had been set on the left wall, slightly twisted to an angle so that it would cover all the corner.**

**In the center of the room stood a fireplace, painted white, with a warm fire burning inside it. In front of the bed, facing the fireplace, sat a deep red couch, chairs and coffee table. All of them had been decorated the same as the bed; dark red cushions on all the chairs and couch, black oak for the legs and table. **

**Her mouth dropped as she tried to take in what'd been done to her old bedroom. The one she'd tried her very hardest to keep simple and semi-empty for fear of clutter when she'd lived in the mansion.**

"**Shadow, didn't I tell you to never step a foot into my room without my permission? Now look what you've done, my room looks like the queen of France invaded!" she fumed, letting herself fall back onto the deep red covers. **

**Shadow, not really wanting to let the subject drop just yet, sat down beside his sister on her bed.**

"**I only did this because your old room looked so plain. If you're not going to socialize during the party, then you're staying in here so that you can't escape. So, I took the extra precautions so that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable as you stayed here." he reasoned, playing with her deep red hair. **

"**Wait, does that mean that I might have a chance of going back to living with the humans?!" she jumped up, new excitement filling her eyes. **

**Shadow, not wanting to let her go, latched onto his sister's arm and pulled her back down so that he could embrace her in yet another loving hug.**

"**And here I thought that you'd still be mad at me for the room. Then again, you always WERE such a forgiving sister." he'd succeeded in capturing her in yet another loving hug, pulling her into his lap.**

"**I still am a bit angry. But, if I can go home after this business dance, I think I can let this slide." she reasoned, patting her brother on his shoulder. **

"**I never said that I would let you go back to living amongst such lowly organisms. I just simply meant that; if you won't go with me to the ball, then you can stay right here. Yet, I'm still not too sure. I think I might just make you come with me. I mean, I already have the dress ready." at this point, he'd begun to stair down at the floor blankly, before his head shot back up. On his face, in place of his playful expression, was set a stony face, obviously unwilling to change his mind. "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna have you accompany me to the ball. I'll even share the first dance with you." he offered, getting up and walking over to the giant wardrobe. **

**Once there, and to Ichigo's complete amazement, he pulled out an elegant dark red evening gown. **

**The gown, running to about Ichigo's thigh, was shining with the finest of silk and satin. The neck of the gown really wasn't a neck at all. The dress's cutoff was just over her breasts, which the dress helped to emphasize, being skin fitted and all. And, if that wasn't enough, the whole top of the dress contained no sings of sleeves of any kinds. The only thing she would be wearing over her arms would be a pair of elegant red gloves that had absolutely no fingers. Instead, the only thing holding the gloves to the tops of her wrists would be the loop that hooked onto her middle finger.**

**And, to finish off her attire for the night, Shadow had chosen to force her to wear shiny black heels and wear her hair down. **

"**There, are you done getting me all dressed up like some doll?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed, sighing with relief as he nodded his head.**

**She'd agreed to go the this ball at his side, only if he would in turn, release her. It would have to be after at least a month however because, after the ball, their mother and father would like to see them again. Also, Shadow needed to take care of some business for the company. Reluctantly, he got her to agree.**

**So, that night, before Shadow had gotten back from making the final preparations for the party to escort her, she jotted down a quick note onto some stray paper, explaining what was going on, and why she couldn't come back as soon. She'd obviously left out the bloodsucking vampire part, instead saying that her brother needed some help with his business. Inside, she left some memory dissolver for Mint and whoever else found out about the tiny family problem.**

**Once done writing the letter, she stuck it in a stray envelope and mailed it by bat. **

**Minutes later, Shadow came in, a rose in his hand. "For you, my beautiful maiden." he took a graceful sweeping bow, while still in that position, he handed her the rose. She excepted it gratefully as she looped her arm around her brother's and stepped out. **

'**So, my guess is that I could just escape during the daytime, when Shadow's at work." she thought, entering into the ballroom. 'Wow, I've never seen so many of us gathered together in one place before." she thought, again, this time glancing around at all the adoring eyes that'd fallen upon her. **

"**Oh, why hello there! You must be Shadow's little sister. Hi, I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you. I hope we can become great friends." she stuck her hand out, expecting to receive a shake of hands. Instead, Ichigo simply stood there, a dark, uncaring look on her face.**

"**No offense, but I've seen what you do to those you say you want to become friends with. You befriend them then backstab them. All in one quick, easy swoop. Not even having to close you eyes once. So, forgive me for not wanting to have the same done to myself." with that, she turned and began to converse with some business heads from other companies. Mostly about economics and politics. Leaving Lilith to just stand there, on the outside, with her mouth wide open. The mocking laughter began to fill the room. **

**That's when she got annoyed. **

"**Hey! That's enough with the taunting and teasing and laughing! I've said my peace. That was only my opinion and reason for not befriending her. I hold no grudges against her. Now, for both of our sakes, and yours as well, shut the hell up." suddenly the room was silent, and a crowd had formed. **

"**So, you really are a smart girl. I respect you and your opinion. And, thanks for stopping the taunting." Lilith had come up beside Ichigo as she'd begun to talk with the boss heads again.**

"**Um, forgive me for asking but; aren't you supposed to be talking with your friends or something?" she asked, turning towards Lilith. **

"**Well, it's just that I feel a lot better. I mean, being around you. Seeing how honest and truthful you are, it's really amazing. Could we-could we please become friends?! No one else has ever bothered to say something like that to me. Then turn around and save that person from the taunting, ruthless, guests." it was true that Lilith had done a lot of backstabbing and all that kind of stuff. Yet, for some odd reason, she really did want to become Ichigo's true friend. She wanted to be guided by Ichigo, who she knew would never say anything untrue about her. **

**Ichigo had too noticed how she felt, and walked up to her. When there, she outstretched her hand, signaling that she wanted to dance. Lilith took her hand, gratitude and joy filling her heart. **

**As they danced, the music played. Unfortunately, it wasn't the type of song that the two could dance separately to. So, improvising, she and Lilith held each other at arms length as they waltzed. **

**Up, into the middle of the dance, Lilith started to feel as though her body was drawing nearer to Ichigo's. Soon, the two were nearly nose to nose as they danced, to the disappointment of Ichigo's brother.**

**He had long since sworn that he'd be first to waltz with his sister. And now, along came some blood whore, nuzzling into Ichigo as close as she possibly could. He could feel it from here, her hormones were growing out of control. This caused, not only himself, but nearly everyone in the room, including the women, to push and shove to get to Ichigo. All of them wanting the same thing, for Ichigo to drink their blood. **

**ODD STORY SO FAR, I KNOW. AND, SORRY TO ALL THOSE THAT DON'T REALLY GROOVE ON THE WHOLE BROTHER-SISTER PAIRING. IT'S JUST, I REALLY HAVE BEEN THINKING THIS STORY THROUGH, AND THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO IS A BIT MORE COMPLICATED THAN THAT. ALSO, TO THOSE WHO REALLY DON'T LIKE THE YAOI AND YURI GENRES, DON'T WORRY. IN THIS STORY, IT'S NATURAL FOR ANY GENDER OF VAMPIRE TO CRAVE THE BLOOD OF ANY OTHER VAMPIRE. EVEN MORE SO THAN HUMANS , MOST OF THE TIME. SO, PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THIS STORY. I MIGHT BE NICE AND ADD SOME OTHER PAIRINGS IN THERE. MAYBE EVEN TURN THE OTHER GIRLS INTO VAMPIRES SO THAT THINGS EVEN OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys need to review. Even if you hate the story and want me to drop it! Alright, this chapter will, hopefully explain the characters a bit more. This is mostly in Lilith's first person.**

As I turned, hearing the large double doors open, accompanied by trumpets, I laid my eyes on those that'd come through the door.

There, standing in the arched doorway, was Shadow-Sama. My father works as a boss for a company that goes hand in hand with Shadow's, so I've met him before.

Yet, suddenly, I started to feel dizzy, the smell of blood and hormones filling the atmosphere. When I glanced to Shadow's left, there stood the source of the wonderful smell.

I'd heard about her often as being the 'runaway princess' to the Momomiya family. The name soon spread, however, to the whole of the vampiric world. I'd always heard that she'd been short and stocky, and had quite an attitude, but as I gazed at her from my place in the middle of a large group of followers, I saw that they must've meant when she was younger. Because, as I stared at her now, she seemed very tall, despite the heels. Her frame was extremely thin, she seemed to closely resemble a cat.

"Oh, why hello there! You must be Shadow's little sister. Hi, I'm Lilith. Nice to meet you. I hope we can become great friends." I'd lifted my hand, hoping that she would shake it and become another follower, but instead, she just stared coldly towards me. Soon, after a few seconds of deadly silence, and expecting stares, she stated"

"No offense, but I've seen what you do to those you say you want to become friends with. You befriend them then backstab them. All in one quick, easy swoop. Not even having to close you eyes once. So, forgive me for not wanting to have the same done to myself." after that cold blow to my pride, she simply turned and began to socialize with my father and some of his colleagues. Soon, and to my utter displeasure, a crowd had gathered, and the taunting began. What surprised me though, was that the girl had turned, her cold stare was fixed on the large crowd.

"Hey! That's enough with the taunting and teasing and laughing! I've said my peace. That was only my opinion and reason for not befriending her. I hold no grudges against her. Now, for both of our sakes, and yours as well, shut the hell up." after this, she turned back and began to converse again.

"So, you really are a smart girl. I respect you and your opinion. And, thanks for stopping the taunting." I couldn't help it, no one else had ever been so brave for my sake.

"Um, forgive me for asking but; aren't you supposed to be talking with your friends or something?"

Actually, because of earlier, all my friends had started to laugh at me, only shutting up when she glared at them.

"Well, it's just that I feel a lot better. I mean, being around you. Seeing how honest and truthful you are, it's really amazing. Could we-could we please become friends?! No one else has ever bothered to say something like that to me. Then turn around and save that person from the taunting, ruthless, guests." it was true that I'd acted like a huge jerk to get what I wanted, and now, well, I wanted her blood. What she'd done for me topped it off.

I was drawn in by her sent, and I'll tell you, it was a great sent too.

It smelled of a very old wisdom, a very young body, and a very oldfashioned soul. I needed that blood, more than anything else right now.

It is said, that when a vampire feels this way, and is able to smell another sent so strongly, that the other person is a higher authority than you. It is also said, however, that if you can take that vampires blood, willingly on their part, then you could rise to a power position equal to theirs.

So, thinking that I could win her over, I decided that the closest I could get as of now was a dance.

She'd obviously seen my uneasiness, because she stretched out her hand, signaling that she excepted the dance.

Soon the music began, it was a slow song, much to her displeasure. Yet, this was the perfect way to get close to her. So, gradually coming closer, we were now dancing in each others arms.

"Um, no offense, but I thought that this would be a faster song. I'm not very good at dancing, so please excuse me. I must go and get some fresh air." she whispered, trying to pull away.

In response, I pulled her in, holding her closer to me. Soon, I left my head sit on her shoulder, where it was quite comfortable. And as I gazed around the room, I caught the jealous stares that everyone: girls, guys, her brother, all shot me. In return, I just grinned, letting her guide me around the dance floor.

That was another thing I sensed in her blood. She was too polite to pull out of a dance, if the other person doesn't want to. Also, that she was a divine dancer. Yet, I knew that from the moment we began to dance.

I guess it paid, having your dance partner be taller than you. Yet, she was a gentle giant, grudgingly continuing to dance with me.

"By the way, what's your name? Hmm?" I peered up, slowly lifting my head from her chest.

"Ichigo." she stated bluntly as we turned and swayed to the music.

"Aw, you don't like dancing?" I asked, pulling my face closer to her.

"No offense again but, I don't normally dance with another woman. So, if you could please let go of me, the music just stopped." again, she was so blunt and cold about it.

But, I was determined. I wanted her blood, I wanted it all to myself. This way, I could be the only other person as high in authority as Ichigo. I sensed that even Shadow didn't have that kind of authority. So, even if she's another woman, I'm still gonna get her blood. I just have to make her fall for me.

Soon though, I started to daydream.

'Oh, Lilith-Sama!' my fangs pierced her neck, I felt the warm liquid pouring out into my throat. I could feel her arms wrap around my body, her palms holding me close. I pulled my fangs from her neck, leaving behind a small pair of fang marks.

I gazed down at her. The once high and mighty, cold staring Ichigo was now so innocent and fragile under me.

The blush on her face, the way she looked away from my gaze. It was all so cute.-WAIT! Why would I think that would be cute? She's another girl!

I guess it's the fact that I really want to break her. To bend her to my will. I want to be able to walk into a large office building, head held high. With Ichigo following close at my side. Having her influence would be key if I ever wanted to become the vampire queen.

"Ahem. If you don't mind letting me go, that'd be great. Besides, I have to use the restroom." she stated coldly, pulling away from me. I guess I wouldn't let her go, because soon I felt two guards peel me away.

"Oh, Ichigo-Sama's so kind. She even agreed to dance with that blood whore. But I feel bad for her, I mean did you see the way that lowly girl was latching onto Ichigo? She's just too kind to be having someone like HER take advantage of her." those were the voices of two of my closest ex-followers, Sharon and Amber. I didn't even bother to turn back around, I stormed into the restroom after Ichigo, determined to win her over. I wanted, so desperately, to make that fantasy of mine come true.

As I entered, Ichigo had just gotten done washing her hands, all the while she was humming a lighthearted melody. I couldn't believe it, she acted so cold to me earlier, and here she is now, humming like she was the happiest girl in the world.

"Alrighty, I'll be outta here by tomorrow afternoon! Shadow'll be at work, so it'll be easy. I can't wait to go home! Even if they ARE human, they're a lot better than everyone here." she finished drying her hands off and disposing the towel, when she noticed me.

"Oh, hello Ichigo! Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened out on the dance floor earlier. It's just that-"

"You weren't thinking right, it was just spur of the moment? Yeah, this's happened on numerous occasions with other vampires who want my blood. Please, just save us both the effort and go away. I'm not asking you anymore, I'm telling you." with that, she tried to simply walk right on passed me. Well, I wasn't going to be ignored, I was going to get what no one else could. I was going to get her blood. So, with my fangs bared and my eyes slitted, I jumped forward, pinning her wrists to the wall of the far end of the bathroom.

"Oh? So, you're gonna get mad, just because you think you need my blood to become queen and you can't have it? My, I've never seen such a tantrum before. You DO realize that the only way my blood could be affective, is if I give it willingly, right?" she just stood there, a comfortable look in her eyes. This's obviously happened to her before.

"Listen you, I'm gonna find some way to get you to give me that blood! You'll even become my assistant once I'm queen. I won't rest till I-"

"That's ENOUGH! Get your filthy hands off of my sister and leave this ball. You're lucky your father doesn't know how you're acting. He'd probably like to know though." I glared over to where Shadow stood, leaning on the frame of the door, one leg crossed in front of the other.

"Give me my sister, or I can make things worse for you and your father-"

"Shadow, don't you DARE bring her father's job and life into this. He's a fine businessman and you're screwed if you fire him. Also, I don't think it's right that you threaten her like that." she turned her attention back to me. "Now, if you could please let me go, I'd really appreciate it." she stated, a little more emotion in her voice. I looked up to where she stood, my hands still clasped tightly around her wrists, high above her head. I didn't want to let her get away for some odd reason. So, thinking it would work, I tried blackmail.

"Last chance, either give me your blood or I can tell your big brother about how you're going to escape." I whispered into her ear, making sure we made eye contact as I pulled away.

"Uh, I don't really think that's necessary, I think your loud mouth just gave it away." she stated, all the previous emotion and connection lost.

"Ichigo, this really hurts, I thought we had a deal. After all is said and done, I was going to let you go back. I guess now I'll have to make it two months then." he was holding his head to one side in his hand as he stepped closer to us.

"You," he glared down at me. "I won't bring your father into this, or hold this against you. But, didn't I tell you to leave?" with that, he grabbed the back of my neck and tossed me outside, into the middle of the room.

Seconds later, I saw him pull her out by her wrist, her face shone in defeat as she followed him out the door and into the night.

**People, have you lost the ability to REVIEW?! This was in Lilith's first person, the next chapter will be regular. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**THIS IS IN A REGULAR POINT OF VIEW. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I keep having major brain farts.**_

"Ichigo, stay here." Shadow commanded, throwing his sister, by the wrist, onto the bed in her refurnished room.

"What's with you, Shadow? I thought you said I could go home in only ONE month. Now, you've raised it to two." her voice was filled with disappointment and sorrow.

"If you would stop plotting to run away, then maybe I would've let you go early to see your friends. But, I suppose you can't now, can you?" there was an air of cruelty in what he'd just said, and the way he had said it.

"I'm going home! The parties over, mom and dad probably don't miss me any, and I've taken care of a lot of the business at the party. Goodbye, brother." in response to his cruel words, she had said her piece with an air of coldness and sarcasm. This seemed to overpower Shadow, even for just a moment. It wasn't HOW she'd said it, it was WHAT she said.

"Is that it then? You're leaving because you think mom and dad like ME better? You think people see me as a better businessman?" he had jolted forward and grabbed her wrist as she walked towards the door, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Let go! Why would I be jealous of YOU? I don't care about them, even if they're our parents, even if they like you better…" she paused, her voice lowering as she peered down at the floor sadly, "…even if you're a powerful, bloodsucking vampire and I don't even have fangs." by now tears had begun to flow from her sad brown eyes as Shadow's embrace deepened, both in strength, and sympathy.

All this time, she HAD been jealous. Maybe not of him as a person, but maybe it was the fact that he got a concentrated amount of inherited vampiric strength from their family, and she was left to wallow in the shadows. A forgotten child, unloved, unnoticed, heartbroken. Even her own brother distanced himself from her, all to get their parent's full attention.

He had to admit, he'd even teased and laughed at her when they were children. And, finally, it had caused something bad to happen; Ichigo had run away to the human world, not taking even the slightest bit of the families money, or her possessions with her.

All that time, when she had grown up in the large house with the rest of her family, Shadow had brought her some blood in a cup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As time went on, however, and he started to gain even MORE of his parent's attention, he'd stopped.

So, hungry, alone, broke, and unable to suck blood for herself, she left, to find a home where she might, at least, find someone who would love her.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to bring something like that up." he knew that keeping her here was really hurting her pride, and bringing forth dark, sad memories from the darkest parts of her heart. He, being her brother by birth, could feel his poor sister's pain.

"GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE! If I wanted your help, or the help of our parents, I would've come back on my own. Mom and dad probably don't even care that I ran away, probably don't even know I'm gone-" she was cut off at the end of her ranting as Shadow throw her onto the bed. So, as she gazed up in fright, she found herself staring straight into her brother's flaming, angry eyes.

"YOU'RE WRONG, ICHIGO! MOM AND DAD WERE WORRIED SICK. Up till last week, they thought you were dead. They mourned when we couldn't find you."

He was leaning over her, his hands holding her shoulders in a death grip, forcing her to pay attention to what he said. Even if it wasn't true that their parents had really cared at all about her whereabouts, he had to say something like that, in order to calm her and get her to rest.

So, taking a few deep breaths and feeling Shadow lighten his grip on her shoulders, she pulled a hand up and rubbed away at her watery, sorrowful eyes.

"Shadow, I'm scared." she stated simply, before falling back on the bed, cheeks flushed and eyes exhausted.

"Ichigo, have you even managed to drink blood when you lived with the humans?" he asked, sitting by her on the bed so that he could rub her stomach.

Surprisingly, whenever he'd rubbed her stomach, it had calmed her enough so that she wouldn't lie to him. Yet, it seemed that she was making a clear effort to stay strong, to not get yelled at by him.

"Sure." she stated tiredly, trying to turn so that she could snuggle into the warm bed.

"Ichigo, you know how to manipulate humans. You could've easily gotten one to cut themselves and give you the blood." at this point, Shadow was getting a bit temperamental; not only had his only sister run away, but she had pretty much starved herself, all because she'd gone soft on the humans.

"Humans aren't really that bad. I've met a lot of humans that were kind. Some even gave me a job, a salary! I was able to survive on my own, to buy a house, to eat human food! Shadow, it's wonderful in the human world!-"

SLAP!

"Ichigo, are you crazy?! You could've died! You trusted a human, the very source of food for our species! Forget the two months, you're staying here from now on." he declared, getting up from the bed, not noticing the weeping little girl on the bed, holding her burning red cheek in her hand.

"Th-that really h-hurt, Shadow onii-chan." she whimpered, tears rolling from her eyes now.

"Ichigo, if you didn't act so STUPIDLY, maybe I wouldn't have smacked you! Humans are FOOD! Besides that, you apparently haven't eaten properly for quite some time." this statement was accompanied by the rumbling of Ichigo's stomach, which she held. She tried, in vain, to hide her hunger, but her brother had seen right passed it.

With a click of his fingers, a glass of wine colored liquid in a wine glass itself, materialized into his hand. Holding it up to Ichigo, he stated angrily, "Drink it."

"B-but, I-" she began, but was cut off as Shadow managed to pin her to the bed and stop her struggles.

"Ichigo, just calm down." he soothed, acting unnaturally nice to her. She knew better, however. She realized that, by looking him in the eyes, he could use compulsion to get her to listen.

This in mind, she closed her eyes and turned her face from his. "NO, I WON'T DRINK BLOOD THAT HAS COME FROM A SLAUGHTERED HUMAN!" she protested, feeling him direct her by the chin so that she was facing straight up.

"It'll only get worse if you struggle, dear sister." he stated bluntly, lifting the liquid to her open lips and tipping the glass.

After she'd been fed the blood from the glass, it dematerialized, leaving Shadow to tuck her into bed and kiss her goodnight. This part was easiest, for she would be too sleepy to protest. She always had gotten strangely sleepy after indulging on blood, and it seemed as though she would zone out.

_**I'VE DECIDED TO LEAD AWAY FROM LILITH FOR A WHILE AT LEAST, AND FOCUS ON THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SHADOW AND ICHIGO. ALSO, SEE THE POLL ON MY BIO AFTER YOU REVIEW. ALL VOTES ARE WELCOME!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah, such a pretty song!" Ichigo muttered, rubbing at her eyes, hoping that she could shield them from the sun that shone so brightly through her window.

"Such an eventful night, hmm?" at the familiar sounding voice, Ichigo's eyes opened, enough to see who'd spoken.

"S-Shadow? What happened?" she murmured, sitting up in the bed, seeing Shadow sitting on a chair next to it.

"Have no fear, dear sister. Just lay back and rest. In a while, we will depart for the day. You'll finally be reintroduced to my coworkers and employees." Shadow stated, easing her back into a laying position.

"But, Shadow, I wanna go home!"

'Oh, great! She's struggling again, I gotta calm her down.' he thought, holding her wrists down so that she couldn't get very far. "Now listen, if I let go, will you calm down already?" he questioned, getting a little annoyed at his sister's defiance.

"Can I go back to living in the human world?" she asked hopefully. Unfortunately, Shadow wasn't THAT stupid.

"Hmm, let me see…-NO!" he let go of her just long enough to go over to her wardrobe and pull out a suit.

The material was thin and the shade was midnight black. The suit consisted of a pair of black jeans, a white button up, and a thin black blazer. Complete with a ribbon around the neck and polished black boots.

By the time he'd gotten the attire out of the closet, Ichigo was scampering to get away. She HATED wearing that suit. But, because Shadow was too strong for her, she gave up her struggle and, grudgingly, made her way into the restroom with the clothing.

By the time she exited the restroom, Shadow had to keep himself from telling her to pull her hair into pigtails and not leave it down like that.

'I just KNOW some weirdo's gonna hit on her if she looks like THAT.' he thought, reaching for her hair ribbons.

"Shadow, no _mean stranger rapist_ is going to get me. Even IF I'm not a strong vampire, I can still kick ass." she stated proudly, pulling her ribbons into her hair so that she had half her hair in pigtails, while at the bottom, it flowed freely.

"Oh, come on! Now some creep's gonna be _more_ inclined to chase you. Hell, you might even get a stalker. Minus that creepy Lilith girl from yesterday." he sighed and went to walk away, stopping abruptly. "Before we go, you need to feed." with this being said, he snapped his fingers, as he'd done the previous night, and a glass of blood appeared.

Handing it to his sister, he watched as she took it in both hands, obviously aware what would happen if she tried to fight it, and down the whole thing.

Needless to say, he was quite proud of his sister, at least she had the appetite of a vampire.

"Shadow, what are you standing around for? We have to get moving, or else we'll get stuck in traffic-" she paused, as if remembering an important fact she'd forgotten.

Suddenly, and without warning, Shadow picked her up bridal style and released his bat-like wings. Suddenly, a current of air formed out of nowhere and swirled around them. In that instant, they'd disappeared. Leaving behind only a slight breeze.

When they reappeared, they were standing in the middle of a large foyer. The colors being red and gold, with browns and tans thrown in every so often.

It was just like Ichigo remembered it when she'd left. So dark and mysterious, she wondered if her office was still the same.

"I hope that's the one thing he hasn't screwed with." she muttered, walking towards the door that led to her office, right beside Shadows.

It was good that Shadow had gone to attend to a business meeting and wouldn't bug her for a few hours. Now, she could straighten things up if need be, and reacquaint herself with those coworkers she'd lost connection with when she'd run away. This would also serve as time to think of her next escape. She was thinking maybe North America, for it seemed that her dear big brother had very strong connections. And not only in the vampiric world, but in the human domain as well. At least in Japan anyways.

She was just about to begin opening her office door, when she began to hear yelling, very angry yelling at that.

"Hey, catch him before he can get away!"

"You there, stop RIGHT where you are!"

Seconds after the yelling had subsided, she'd begun to go see what the problem was, only to come face to face with a familiar face.

"K-Kish? When did you-how did you-where did you come from?!-"

"No time to talk, kitten." he'd covered her mouth and teleported them into her office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm finally gonna update my Vamp story. So, RxR! Also, please don't hate me! I have an obsession with vampires and anime! **

"K-Kish? W-what are you doing here?! How did you find me?!" backing up from Kish, who had barricaded the door with chairs and such, Ichigo pondered how he could've figured it out. 'Could it be...has he figured out about my family?! Oh no! If that's the case, then I'm SCREWED! But, I guess my biggest concern is Shadow. Does he know about Kish? If so, then would he kill him if he found him..._here_of all places?! Man, I hope not.-WAIT! If I hide Kish, maybe he can teleport me out of this place and back to the human world! YES!'

"Kitty, I'm begging you, don't let them find me! I came to find you, and to make sure you were ok...and I don't care if you're a vampire!" reaching over, he pulled her into a hug. Yet, the hug wasn't perverse or anything, it was more like one of relief and concern.

"Ok, but you still haven't answered my question though...How did you find me? Also, how do you know I'm a vampire?" peering up from her position in his arms, her face held a questioning appearance.

"Oh, that...Mint told me. That was right before she opened that letter you sent, and lost her memories of the event. She and anyone else who found out are at ease now, and have forgotten what had happened. As for the other thing...I've been following you for awhile now. Those guards are really tough!" tightening his hug, it was like nothing had changed. It seemed as though Kish really didn't care if she was a vampire.

"Ichigo, I came back early from my meeting, because I heard there was an intruder-speak of the devil!" before Kish even had time to flinch, he was shot at by a ball of fire-like energy. "Take THAT you perv! I'll teach you to touch my sister like that!" as he spoke these threats, Shadow, who had just come in, shot another energy ball at him. Obviously, he hadn't been satisfied with Kish dodging the first.

"SHADOW, THAT'S ENOUGH!" jumping in front of the two quareling men, Ichigo blocked the full force attack, by jumping infront of Kish and using a barrier. "Now, we're gonna sort this out calmly, or else..." glaring towards her brother, she pulling Kish off of the floor.

"I'm only protecting YOU, sister." walking over, Shadow took a seat on a chair beside Kish, yet far enough away that he wouldn't have much of an urge to strangle him.

"Huh, SISTER?!" upon hearing this word, Kish's head darted to the desk where Ichigo sat, moving around some of her various pens and notebooks.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot to say something to you earlier, huh?..." earning a cold stare from Kish, and an annoyed sigh from her brother, she continued. "Well, since you already know, then I guess explaining furthure would be the smartest thing to do. You see, I had run away years ago, and I didn't expect to be brought back. So, I just never told any one about him or the rest of my 'personal' life. That, and if I HAD told people this earlier, they'd send some kind of twisted hunter to try and kill me. Besides, I can't even _drink_ blood." upon stating the last sentence, the girl flopped back in her own chair, behind her large oak desk. Placing her chin in her palm as she stared blankly out of the large floor-length window to her office.

"Man, I just can't stay angery at you, kitty!" standing up and going to wrap his arms around Ichigo, Kish smiled softly. Yet, he never reached the girl, for he had been stopped abruptly by Shadow, who had jumped up to block Kish from his target. "What, you want the hug instead?" he asked mockingly, holding out his arms, as if to actually hug him.

"Grr...I won't let some low-life alien touch my sister. I've been keeping watch over what she has been doing, ever since she ran away. I must say, I do _not_approve." having now turned towards Ichigo, he reached out and patted her cheek lightly. "But, that's alright now. For, you see, my dear sister will soon awaken to her full powers, and will soon need to feed. Once this has occurred, I believe you will be a suitable meal for her." though he was facing Ichigo, he was speaking to Kish, who was glaring at the back of the man's head.

"Hey, I'm NOT a low-life! Also, I'm positive that Ichigo has enough willpower to not attack me and drink _all_ of my blood. Though, if she ever _does_need my blood, even if it kills me, I will be beside her, willing to give her my blood." folding his arms in front of his chest, Kish stood up and walked over to where the two siblings stood, in front of the large window.

"Hmph, we'll see...Till then, you're going to stay close, as her servant, so that you can accommodate her upcoming blood needs. It is somewhat like going through puberty-"

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hold it, I don't want to here that. Besides, I'm not going to awaken anytime soon, you know that! Most vampires who haven't already awakened at twelve, don't awaken at all! Those who do...it's said that they are much stronger than others. Yet, that's happened so rarely, that I don't think I'm one of those who will ever awaken. Where did you hear all this from, anyways?" staring up, expectantly, Ichigo reached up and pulled his palm from her cheek.

"Huff, I have just now heard this myself. The elders think that they sense your powers-incredibly uncomprehendable powers. They think that they're surfacing as we speak, and they say you must be ready to specialize in a certain feild. Also, that you may have to train specially, due to the fact that where you specialize you may have stronger powers than most, or that you might be one of the lucky few who gets an unknown power." gazing deeply into his sister's deep redish-brown eyes, he grinned. "I'm so proud of you, my wonderful sister."

Standing there, awestruck, Ichigo was unable to move as her brother wrapped her in a loving, protecting embrace.

"So, I might awaken after all?" this was all she could say, and she mostly stated it to herself, as her brother hugged her.

"That's great! Now, you'll be with your family, and you'll make new friends, and you'll be able to seep back into the night world...-PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE YOU!" running over, Kish nocked over Shadow on his way to wrap Ichigo in a desperate embrace. "Please, if you're going to live in the night world, then let me stay by your side, forever."

As Kish tilted his chin upwards, revieling his neck, Ichigo snapped out of herr daze and realized the depth of his words. although, the answer she gave was some what shocking.

SLAP!

Rubbing his cheek as he stepped back, all he could do was stare at Ichigo, eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"W-what was that for...Ichigo?" as she turned her head to stare at the floor, he got the picture. "So, you don't want me to turn into a vampire? You don't want me to stay by your side and protect you from hurt? You don't want my blood?" turning as he went to run from the room, he was halted by a hand gripping his wrist.

"Kish, I won't turn you into a vampire, but it would mean the world to me if you stayed by my side...if and when I _do_ awaken." smiling up at the green haired boy, Ichigo tugged him back through the doorway.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you want that _thing_ to stay here?! Sorry, Ichigo, but we can't keep a pet. If he's not one of us, then he can't stay. I want you to only be around people who can protect you. That means rich, strong, powerful, dependable vampires of royal and noble birth. Even if you turned the boy, that doesn't mean that he will ever hold any position of power. I've made up my mind, he'll stay in the servants quarters and wait until you've awakened. Then, and only at feeeding time, will he be broght before you. No convversing with your food! Am I clear?" locking eyes with his sister, he thought he'd made his point, so he turned to have the gaurds take Kish away. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to try and go against him.

"I _will_ get away from here! One day, I'll be gone, and I'll have taken Kish with me...because I hate it here. Even if I awaken, I still hate it here. You can't keep us he-"

"IF YOU CONTINUE TO ARGUE, I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF, IN FRONT OF YOU, IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" waiting, and recieving silence as his final answer, he turned, grabbing Kish by the collar of the shirt, and led him away.

It was only after the door shut and clicked, did she begin to sob. She was helpless and weak. Not only did her heart ache, but she was feeling some what dizzy. So, sitting back in her desk chair, she resumed her task of re-straightening her belongings.

**Alright, gas may be pricy, but reviews are my fule and they are free! So, with that said, I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, review and tell me what I did wrong! Constructive critisism is welcome, just no cusssing or flaming!**


	7. Chapter 7

**K, since people seemed to enjoy the story so far, I can only pray that this chapter goes just as well. I know I'm updating early, but I've hit an entire well of inspiration from God, and He's telling me to type my fingers off! RxR!**

"Miss Ichigo, someone to speak with you..." stepping out of the way of the door as Ichigo shook her head and wiped away her remaining tears, the main secretary, Mrs. Toby motioned for the visitor to enter in.

"Thank you, Linda." watching and waiting as she heard the door click and Linda walk away, Ichigo sighed and peered over at the guest who had seated themselves in an empty chair infront of her desk. "Oh, it's only you. What, back to blackmail me somemore? Or are you here to molest me like the night of the dance?" asking this as she leaned forward to lock eyes with the visitor, Ichigo momentarily forgot what had taken place that morning. (Yes, vampires in this fic CAN go out in the sun, but they get sunburnt easily!)

"Oh, where's you're heart? Besides, I'm here for a job interview." as the girl, yes a girl, reached into her bag and pulled out a file, she made it a point to flip her onix black hair to one side of her neck, in hopes that Ichigo would fall for the bait.

"I'm very sorry, but I''m not hiring anyone. All of the positions are full. Linda is the main secetary, Shadow is my business partner, and I already have an intern. His names Imokota."

Thinking back, the girl remembered seeing what she thought was an arrond boy run down the hall with a file from Ichigo's office. "So, that kid's the one who took my rightful posistion?! Grr, now I'll never get her blood!" not realizing that she was talking out loud to herself, she quickly covered her mouth and blushed. "D-did I say 'get her blood'? W-what I wanted to say was, 'get that job'. Y-yeah, that's it!" an anime sweat drop appeared on her head as she backed away from Ichigo's burning red eyes.

"It would be wise to think before you speak." as her eyes turned back into the glimmering chocolate pools of emotion they had always been, the girl's fear decreased. "I'm not looking for any more help, Lilith." returning to her previous act of organizing things on her desk and filing reports, she made a shewing motinon with her hand, obviously uninterested by any threats the girl could make.

"Grr...Fine! But, I've already filled out a sheet for the waiting list for the position. Thus, if the boy should become unable to fulfill his duties as your errand boy, then my name's at the top of that list." with this threat/statement having been made, she reached over and set her file on Ichigo's desk as she walked out. "Fine, but at least look over my resemay."

SHUT!

Just like that, the door closed, and in a record time of five minutes, Ichigo had gotten rid of Lilith.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry about her anytime soon." reaching over and gently picking up the file that was left, Ichigo set it in her filing cabinet and turned back to ehr work without a word. 'After work, I'll find a way to get to Kish. I don't trust my brother not to beat him up before he puts him with the other feeders.' silently climbing to her feet, she paced her office, bordom evident in every lingering step she took.

Finally, and after a whole day in her office, she just now noticed what her office looked like...

The walls were a deep crimson in color, and the seats to all of the chairs matched that. Her desk, being wooden, along with the wooden frames of all of the chairs and doors and such, were black mahogany and carved intricutly with roses. The floor, being of a light tannish carpet, was very soft, and gave the otherwise dark and mysterious room a welcome and comfortable feel to it.

'MAN! He even changed my office! Last time I set foot in here, Everything was painted white (the wood). And the chairs and all were peachish, maching the paint on the walls. And, even though I like this carpet, I enjoyed my hardwood floor even more.' sighing in defeat and frustration, she rearanged some other random things and went to sit down and doodle in an empty notebook. Because she had finished all of the work Shadow had given her, this was a painless and relaxed task that somewhat comforted her.

And then, there was the loud THUD noise and the fearful yelps of the employees in the octogon shaped lobby of the office building. Following this wer fast paced steps that she could sense wre coming closer and closer to her door.

"Miss Ichigo, come quickly! It's your intern! He-he fell down some steps! His ribs are broken and we're afraid to move him! Should we call for your brother?!" it was Linda, and she sounded frantic. Her breathing seemed shallow and frightened, and Ichigo knew what she had to do. Yet, for her to be able to move the intern, she would need Shadow. Something she did NOT want to do. (calling on her brother, that is.)

"Ok, I'm going to try and help him! Big brother is in a meeting somewhere, so I won't try and disturb him. Where is he?" following Linda's shaky finger as she pointed to the stairwell that led to the upper, less important offices where interns did photocopying and such, her eyes settled on the boy, who lay there, moaning in pain.

His leg had been twisted, and she didn't dout he'd broken some ribs. So, walking over and leaning down by the boy, her eyes grew deep crimson, and she held out her hand, palm down, without even knowing what she was doing.

Placing her palm on the fifteen year old boy's chest, her hand began to glow.

"It's alright... You're alright. You're just a bit shaken, that's all..." she was speaking calmly and gently to the boy, trying to reassure him of his current state of health. "Now, take my hand and I'll help you to a seat. From there, we'll contact your parents." pulling the boy to his feet, all of the employees noticed that he was fully healed. Yet, he was still shaken.

"I-I'm scared..." he stated in a weak voice, sitting down in the chair by the front desk.

"It's alright, you're alright...Now, they're calling your parents to come take you home to rest. I understand if you don't want to work here any longer." recieving a guilty look from the boy, she nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then. But, to compensate you, take this check and use it to pay for your mother's hospital bills, as well as pay your rent and get something to eat. It'll all be alright." her hand was still glowing as she circled it over the boys back, soothing his fear from what had just happened.

"H-how did you know about all of that? I don't remember telling you." staring aat her with questioning eyes, she realized that she had now clue as well. It had just come to her when she saw the boy's pain. It was then that she, somehow, healed the boy, and spoke to him about his family troubles. She had no idea where any of it had come from. Just that she hated to see the pain on his face.

"I just guessed...I guess..." she muttered, helping the boy up and out the door with the boy's father. Yet, before she left the building, she turned around and spoke to everyone in the foyer. "None of you will tell Shadow what just happened, and you have to sware on your life. Ok?" staring at them all, her eyes still red, she recieved nods of heads before they all stated in unison, as if under a trance...

"Yes, we won't say a word about this to Shadow, we sware on our lives." smiling, she turned back around and led the boy out to his father's car. (The intern boy is a vampire too.)

Watching as the car drove into the distance, she smiled and went to turn around. only to run into Shadow, who was back from the remainder of his meeting.

"Why, might I ask, are you standing out here? Ichigo, don't tell me that you're trying to escape again..."

Feeling her eyes go back to normal, she sighed heavily and turned to face her brother.

"My intern fell down the stairs and was shaken up a bit, so I called his parents and helped him to their family's car. He says he wanted to quit anyways, because he needed some time with his mother and father." just by looking at his face, Ichigo could tell he believed her.

"Alright, then come back inside. Because you're done with your paperwork, then you can assist me with mine." tugging at her arm, he pulled her inside the electronic door of the building and through the large black mahogany double doors of his own office.

This room, having been furnished and painted like Ichigo's, had only one or two tiny differences. One, he had dark brown carpet. Two, he had much more clutter on his desk.

Odd little black and gold picture frames sat strewn out upon his desk, all holding pictures of the two of them having fun. some were taken when she was a baby, some when she was in elementary school. Then middle school. Finally though, she came to some pictures she didn't recognize. They were pictures of her in her highschool uniform, in her waitress uniform, and taking a bath.

She realized that Shadow had followed her while she was gone, and most of the pictures he'd taken she was alright with, but the bathing one made her a bit uneasy. It reminded her of another picture, in the elementary school group of pictures when she and he would bathe together and he'd wash her hair.

"So, what do you need my help for?" she questioned, deciding to forget she'd even noticed the recent bathing picture.

"Here, sort all of these files by the first initial of the last name alphabetically. Then, when you're done with the green folered files, you can help me with the blue and red foldered files. If I get done with MY sorting, I'll come help you." he explained, setting before her the stack of files she was supposed to alphabetize. All of which were enclosed in green binding, with names written on each.

* * *

"Ok, Shadow, I'm done with the Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue folders. Are you even HALFway through the purple folder?" walking over to behind his desk from where she had sat in one of the chairs, she began sorting the files that lay at his feet, in giant stacks that were about as tall as herself.

"Hey, you're faster than me, cut me some slack! I can't sort and tag as fast as you, y'know!" sifting through a bunch of papers on his desk, he secretly peered over at Ichigo, who had already finished putting the last paper into a folder and into the filing cobinet. Then, he glanced down at the only file left to alphabetize, which happened to be the only one left.

"Here, hand me the file, and I'll sort it for you. Honestly, if we're going to be partners in this business, you need to become more organized! There were papers from when I first left, all the way up to today!" grabbing for the file and papers he held, she hadn't expected him to pull them out of her reach. Thus, she ended up falling over and nearly laying on him in the process.

"NO, bad sister! Besides, ever since you left, I've been following you-I mean working so hard on enusring your safety, that I simply haven't had time to organize anything. Besides, these are all OLD acounts and papers. Yet, I have to keep them so that they're on record and in easy reach. Besides, if you think my office is unorganized, then you'll probably get lost in my room." Shadow, who sat in his chair, didn't bring up the fact that Ichigo was still sitting on the floor, leaning her elbows on his knees.

"You're hopeless, yah know that?!" setting her chin in the palm of her hand as she leaned her elbows on his knee, Ichigo sighed in disaproval. Her brother was hopeless on his own.

"I know, but I'm a guy, I'm SUPPOSED to be hopeless! Besides, that's one of the reasons I want you to stay. I can't think straight without you." making eye contact with her, he subconsiously lifted his palm to rest on her cheek. "Please, stay here. Don't leave me again. I don't want to fight anymore..." leaning down to Ichigo's still face, he resisted the urge to kiss her. Instead, he simply wrapped her in a loving embrace and sighed as contentment washed over him.

"I can't promise anything...but I don't want to argue anymore either. Truce?" breaking the embrace to hold out her hand to him, she smiled as she watched him take it. "Hey, what time is it, Shadow?"

Watching as he lifted his wrist to view his watch, he replied in a soft, semi-tranced tone. "It's one, why?" gazing down at her, he watched as she stood up. He was somewhat dissapointed that she had left her place on his knee though.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back though." kissing his forehead, knowing that it would distract him for awhile, she exited the room. "Hey, Linda, Did you see my big brother come here with a green haired boy earlier. I think he was meant to be a feeder." leaning on the front desk as she watched Linda poke through a filing cabinet, Ichigo was somewhat confused when she was handed a sheet of paper.

"I'm guessing you're almost fully awakened, judging from what happened with the intern. That there is a map of the building. Follow it to the feeder's quarters and aquaint yourself with your upcoming meals." Linda was a short, round woman with very dark, smooth skin and round glasses. She was a very old vampire, yet she appeared very young, around her forties. She seemed to understand Ichigo the most, and used to be her nanny when Ichigo was younger.

Thanking her as she glanced down at the map, Ichigo began walking in the direction of the feeders section.

**Alright, I'll leave the story here for now and let you all review! Please review, I'm begging you! *on her knees, with folded hands.* how can anyone resist this face?! *hOlds up a picture of Kish.* **

**Next chapter will be Ichigo and Kish! And, what's this?! Fangs? Red eyes?! Has our red-headed main character finally awoken?! Stay tuned and you'll be sure to find out in the next installment of VAMP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, I'm back! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, when he says he wanted to kiss her, he meant on the forehead, but was scared of Ichgio giving him a concusion. (I have NO clue how to spell that! XD!)**

"Kish, hey, are you down here?!" whispering/yelling for the green haired boy she was so frantic to find, she hadn't expected any answer. Yet, she got one anyways, just not from Kish.

"Oh, HI Ichigo-chan!" shaking at the sound of the evil voice, she dared turn and acknowledge it When she DID however, her fears were confirmed.

"L-Lilith! Um, can you tell me where-"

"If I tell you where that whimp of a mortal was taken, then what's in it for ME?!" circling her as she searched all of the room-like cells for a green haired male feeder, Lilith was determinded to keep her searching.

"Lilith, either tell me where he is, or leave." turning her face so that she was glaring at Lilith with deep crimson eyes, it seemed to be affective.

"Oh, fine..." lifting her finger towards the door at the very end of the hall of feeder cells, Lilith sighed. She was going to be in SO much trouble for letting Ichigo and the green haired freak meet.

"Thanks, and I'll cover for you if big brother finds out." running over to the steel door to the feeder's medical center, it took all of Ichigo's strenght to pull the door open.

"Hi, Neko-chan." coughing madly afterwards, a nurse attended to Kish's wounds.

"Kish!" running over and gently wrapping her arms around Kish, she sighed in relief. "What did big brother do to you? Please, tell me." placing her hand gingerly on Kish's bruised cheek, the two locked eyes.

"He beat me half to death, but made sure I lived to suffer." hearing his labored breathing, Ichigo decided she needed to do something. And, that's when it accurred....

As if upon instinct, Ichigo made herself consentrate and she felt her hand, the one on Kish's cheek, warm up.

"Try to relax...I won't let you get hurt...I'm here...breath easily...calm down..." feeling even more energy rush out of the girl's already weak body, a calm, happy feeling soon engulfed her entire body. Kish's too, from the looks of things.

There he sat, upon the operation table of the Feeder's infermary, totally unharmed. "Oh, Kish...Don't scare me like that anymore!" burrying her head into his chest as he wrapped her in his arms, Kish could feel her tears.

They streamed down his bare chest, and it only made him cradle her in his protecting arms even tighter.

"There, there, Ichigo...Rest now...it took almost all of your energy to help me, so it's evident that your body is quite weak now." stroking her hair lovingly, he sighed happily.

"Yah know, there IS a way to aid her in her recovery...IF you really want to know, that is." lifting his head to stare towards the figure who'd spoken, his eyes locked with dark red ones.

"Of course I want to know how to help her! I'll do whatever I have to, to help her!" seeing that he was serious about what he'd said, Lilith pushed off of her place, leaning on the frame of the doorway, and walked towards where the two sat, on the operating table.

"Well then..." grabbing his chin with the very tips of her sharp nails, she jerked his head back, revieling a bare, ivory, untarnished neck. "...All you have to do is convince Ichigo to drink your blood. It SHOULD work, seeing as how she's almost awakened." abruptly letting go of the boy's neck, she simply walked away.

Yet, as she walked away, she glanced back over her shoulder and spoke again. "Oh, and tell Ichigo that I'll start working for her tomorrow. I'm her new intern." finishing the last of her speech, she turned towards the door once more and left.

"Hey, wake up, Ichigo-Chan." shaking her gently to wake her from her silent, dreamless sleep, Kish lifted her face towards his own. "Hey, sleepy head...it's time to feed."

"Huh, what do you mean, Kish?" staring up at him, her cheeks still flushed from sleep and loss of energy, Ichigo looked truly puzzled.

"Here, sit up so you can reach my neck." gently wrapping his strong hands around her waist, he pulled her up like a babydoll. Once he'd gotten her to fully sit up and rest her hands on his braud shoulders, he tilted his head to the side, giving Ichigo a glimpse of the skin that stood between her and her next meal. "Struggling is no use, Ichigo."

He had placed his hands on her back, to make sure that she wouldn't pull away. It came in handy, seeing as how she started to back up as soon as she realized what he'd meant.

"Sorry, Kish, but even if I WERE hungry for blood, I wouldn't take yours. It hurts to have blood taken. I've watched big brother bite people, and all of them looked like they were in such pain." turning her head so that she was facing the tiled white floor instead of meeting his amber gaze, she felt ashamed.

"Fine, but you won't be able to drink my nice...warm...sweet...delicious...crimson...wonderful..._blood." _watching as her eyes flickered between brown and red, he grinned and began to speak furthure. "You must be so hungry, Ichigo-Chan. But...*sigh* ...I suppose you don't want to feel the wonderful liquid run down your throat. I guess you don't want to regain your strength and run away from this place." stopping only when he caught a glimpse of ivory protruding from her lips, Kish grinned even more. "Ah, I see kitty's got claws after all."

"Kish, please stop..." trying still to pull away from him, Ichigo lowered her head.

"What, Ichigo? Stop helping the woman I love from passing out from blood loss? Stop helping you fulfill your bloodlust?" Taking her chin in his hand, he raised her face so that they met eye to eye. "I'm not going to quit. You obviously want me *his blood.* so, come and get me." holding her head up to his neck, he made sure to keep it there till she realized there was no other way out of it.

"Gomen...Kish..." gasping with antisipation as he felt her sharp fangs pierce his neck, he tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulders as a rush of uncommon pleasure filled him. It was like he'd been drugged, but somewhere inside of him, he knew that her fangs had caused it. He sat semi-quietly as he felt Ichigo drink his life giving red blood. Though, it didn't hurt like she'd said it would. In fact, he felt anything BUT pain. (I'm not going any furthure with this description, because it is rated T. Go to my poll and vote though if you want an M story.)

Finally lifting her head from Kish's shoulder, she gasped from lack of breath. "Thanks, Kish." sighing contently, she climbed off of the bed-like table and led Kish from the infermary.

"It would be wise if you didn't say anything to my brother." turning and facing the nurses that had been standing around and had watched the whole thing go down, her eyes grew red and her fangs were still evident. "Kay?!" turning back into the sweet little girl who'd visited her brother's work often when she was young (but she still looks her age, just sweeter.)

"W-we won't say a word to him. Right, ladies?!" turning towards the other nuses, they all nodded in agreement and fear of Ichigo's dark side.

"Good. See yah!" taknig Kish's hand as she walked out of the infermary, Ichigo seemed happier than normal.

"Umm, Ichigo?" blushing as he watched her head turn, he rubbed the spot on his neck. "I, well...because you've awaken, can I be the only one you feed off of?" it wasn't all about the drug rush he'd gotten, though he loved it. It was about keeping Ichigo fed properly, now that it was mandatory that she ALWAYS drink blood.

"Of course! I swear on my honor that you'll be the only one I take blood from. If it's alright with you..." blushing madly as Kish leaned down and kissed her, the two had finally found their answers.

"Uh, oh...someone's coming." as his ears twitched, Kish could hear the faint sound of footsteps and mumbled words that he knew were Shadow's. "It's your brother. Should we run?"

Not even bothering to answer, Ichigo grabbed Kish's hand and they teleported, by way of Kish.

"I could have sworn they were down here...I know I brought that idiot alien down here. Hey, have you seen my sister and that alien around here, Lilith?"

"Uh, no sir. I just came down here to feed." pointing towards the feeder, who looked high on vampire bight.

"Thanks." walking off, Lilith sighed in relief.

**Ok, review and MAYBE I'll be nice and upate! God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, you all might be a bit confused as to what's going on. So, to explain, I deleted the sequel, cause it wasn't one of my best creations. So, I've decided to recontinue this fic and make it even better! Then, after all's said and done, we'll see about a sequel. So, for now, enjoy VAMP! reopened!**

"We'll be safe here...Thank you so much, Kish. If you hadn't telaported us out of there, he would've gotten you." with a warm smile, she slowly leaned forward, lightly pecking his nose.

"Just one question though...where are we?" glancing around in confusion, he realized that the entire space was dark.

"We're back at the main house..." with wobbly limbs, she climbed uneasily to her feet, grabbing a hold of the little metal chain, clicking on the tiny, single overhead light.

The entire room was clad in reds and golds and tans, extremely relaxed and melancholy. Although tiny, the room seemed to stretch on and on, with plenty of leg room. It emitted just the right kind of homey feel that day, as the two needed a break from the stress they'd been put through lately.

"Don't worry. This room is basically forgotten. The servants my family employs to clean and cook and care for the house simply clean this room as well as the rest, though no one really uses it. I found it before I left as a kid. From then on, I'd claimed it as my own secret space, where I could relax." her mood had instantly brightened as she made her way to the door of the room, locking and sealing it, so that no one would intrude.

"So, what will you do, Ichigo-Chan? I mean, your brother offered you the chance to come back home and be part of your family's business, running it with him. Are you sure you don't want to go back? I'd be perfectly fine, giving you my blood and all." taking seat on the comfortable tan love seat, he instantly sank into its lovely soft fabric, allowing his muscles to relax.

"No. I don't want to be tied to him or this company. I ran away so that I could be with the other humans. Besides, I've made so many friends in the human world. It would be a shame to simply leave them. Besides, you probably wouldn't enjoy the way most vampires look down on feeders. They'd see you as nothing more than a dog, a third class citizen, even lower than what they see ordinary humans."

Her words were sincere, and her eyes shone with content happiness as she took seat beside Kish, on the love seat.

"I guess so. However, there would still be the issue of everyone's safety if we returned. Come to think of it, can't he sense you? Would he know where your are right now?" with a worried expression, his muscles again stiffened, ready for a sneak attack.

"No, not right now, anyways. That charm there on the door." reaching up casually, she directed his attention to the tiny red stone and the thin black shoelace that held it to the door handle. "With that blocker charm, he won't be able to sense me. However, if and when he does try to find me, it'll feel to him as though there were a large wall blocking him. He'll know something's up, and have the entire house searched, each room, top to bottom."

"So, I guess that means we might not have that much time then..." sighing sadly, he shifted his weight, so that he was leaning towards Ichigo, who merely sat there, awaiting whatever would happen. "Let's use this time alone wisely then, Ichigo-Chan!" with that, he lay sprawled across her lap, his hand resting lightly upon her knee.

His breathing was light as he nestled deeply into her lap, relishing the warm, welcome feel for as long as he possibly could.

'Will I honestly be able to keep her safe then?' his muscles had begun to stiffen once more, in worry. However, at the warm feel of a small hand on his back, his muscles loosened, and he sighed happily.

"Don't worry too much, Kish." softly humming him to sleep, she herself was beginning to feel drowsy. So, with one final line of the small melody escaping her lips, she gently drifted into dreamland, unaware of the fact that Kish was still awake.

"I don't think I need to worry yet, Kitty. Come now, and rest gently on my lap for a while." gently whispering this to her as he sat up, he gingerly eased her into a laying position on his own lap, safe and secure.

**Hey guys! Okay, I know it's probably too short, but I just wanted to post this. It's been bugging me for awhile now, cause I had just read over my sequel. I didn't like it, so I deleted it, and am continuing this one. RxR! God Bless! **

**Have a blessed holiday season this year!**


End file.
